Our Memories, Our Story
by Vurtax
Summary: ON EXTENDED HIATUS After a childhood of journeying with Ash and the others. Regret, happyness, and jus memories will all come back to reflect on the hardship Dawn will have to complete to win Ash's heart. Pearlshipping, SatoHika AshxDawn.
1. Memories that run Cold

**Although a while back I quit Writing (And I'm angry I did) I am coming back and I found it right to post with the Fanfiction I loved working on most, My Pearlshipping fanfic. Got it from a dream I had and until I posted it on (a while back) I couldn't write (Which sucked because I had too many fanfictions I was working on in the first place.) I apologize fortaking this downa while back, I shouldn't have been so dense headed on Machinima.**

**Well I know you're not here to listen (or read) me talk so here it is.**

* * *

To the far north of Japan lies the Sinnoh region, a region once traveled by the now Pokemon Master; Ash Ketchum. To the bottom left corner, is the beautiful lake known as Lake Verity, also known as the resting place of the legendary pokemon Mesprit.  
It was currently raining in the Verity area. At the lakes edge was a blue haired coordinator named Dawn. She is about 19 years old now and she couldn't feel any worse about herself than she did now.

_I tried so hard, all these years, for him to notice me. And now he's off somewhere. I bet I haven't ever crossed his mind since the day we parted. How could somebody be so dense of ones feelings?_ But Dawn realized she was the only one to blame, she should've realized that he was not the type to focus on love as much as she was. _All those times I flirted with other guys around him, hoping to see him be a little jealous. I guess he thought that I did that because I had no interest in him. How could I be so stupid? I should've known the guy who can't even cook a poffin, would not be the one to know about love._ Dawn couldn't help but cry as she dropped her head down to her lap. Her hands crossed and her legs scrounged up where her crossed arms rested. Her beautiful face could not be seen.

A large penguin Pokemon with a triton for a beak was currently swimming in the lake. When he saw that his master was upset, he swam to shore and raised one of his wide wings above her head to protect her from the cold rain coming down upon her.  
Dawn did not look up, "Thank you Empoleon." The Pink, and Black clad coordinator still sat there bunched up trying to cover herself from the pessimist through her mind created from all the thoughts that had ran through her head. Hoping they would never come out again.

Dawn tried to rethink some of the old times with him.

* * *

_It was dark and damp in Mount Coronet, Brock, Dawn, and Ash were trying to make it through. Pikachu and Staravia were currently unconscious_

_  
Then out of nowhere a heavy mass of Zubat came zipping through._

_  
"Ash!" Dawn's instinct came out. Before she knew what she was doing, she had her arms wrapped around the trainer. Ash crouched down to avoid having the many bat pokemon run into him when he realized Dawn had clung onto him._

_  
"Um, Dawn? A little room please…"_

_  
"Oh sorry," Dawn let go, blushing and embarrassed out of her mind._

_  
"Hey where's Brock?"_

_  
"Guys! HELP!" Brock's voice could be heard like a strong echo._

_  
"It's coming from over there!" Dawn pointed to a ledge that was inside the mountain.  
Ash and Dawn ran over to the edge, it was a flat ninety degree angle to a dark bottom. Ash, and Dawn couldn't even see Brock._

_  
"Brock are you okay?!" Ash lifted his hands to his mouth to channel his voice._

_  
"I don't think so, I think I broke something!" Brock responded._

_  
"Hang on! I'll be coming down!" Ash looked inside his pack for some rope. But the only one who had rope was Brock._

_  
"Darn it!" Ash was starting to ransack his pack desperate in trying to help his friend. And bearing in mind that Staravia was unconscious only made it harder._

_  
"Ash, I think I see a way down," Dawn pointed to a tunnel to the left of them that looked like it was heading downward._

_  
"I hope your right, it's our only option." Ash looked to her and then refocused on the tunnel._

_  
Dawn and Ash began to walk through the tunnel. It was obviously clear that Dawn was afraid of what could be around the corner. She was also afraid for Brock._

_  
Ash looked at her. "Dawn, are you alright?"_

_  
"I'm just scared, I'll be fine. I am just panicking out of possibilities."_

_  
"Whatever you say,"_

_  
"Yeah, no need to worry."_

_  
"And that's when-"_

_  
Dawn then slapped Ash before he could finish._

_  
"I guess I deserved that." Ash rubbed theside of his face._

_  
Then suddenly a rumbling came from the cave walls. All at once a whole fleet of Bronzong sprang out of the rock. They spun around some and then focused their gaze on the two._

_  
"...This is where we run." Ash began to dash and Dawn was right behind him. The Bronzong were gaining on them when Dawn's left foot got caught by a rock. She tripped and fell with her left leg gashed against the rock after being the first thing to hit the ground._

_  
"AHH! ASH, HELP ME PLEASE!"  
Ash spun around to see the Sinnoh native on the ground. He ran over to Dawn and picked her up bridal style and began to run again with the Bronzong now even closer to the two of them._

_  
Dawn buried her head in Ash's chest hoping somehow it would protect her. Ash noticed what she was doing, his face was turning very red._

_  
"If only Pikachu was conscious right now," Ash grinded his teeth. "Dawn,"_

_  
"Yeah?" She looked up._

_  
"Reach for one of my pokemon and throw it out at the Bronzong!" Dawn nodded and unlatched one from Ash's belt. The ball flew through the air and popped open, a monkey with its butt on fire appeared before them._

_  
"Excellent! Chimchar use flame wheel!"_

_  
"Chim, chim chimchar!" Chimchar was enveloped in a flame disc he spun towards the wall creating a solid fire wall blocking the Bronzong's pass to Ash and Dawn._

_  
Ash began to run again taking notice of her bleeding leg. It was starting to drip to the cavern floor, some of the blood had got on his hand that was holding her leg up._

_  
Chimchar caught up to Ash and the Bronzong were still hot on their tail._

_  
"Chimchar give them an ember barrage!" Chimchar turned around once again and fired the small fireballs. The Bronzong were afraid of getting hit so they created reflect barriers._

_  
"Perfect! Now those won't go down for a while!" Ash and Chimchar began running once again until they reached Brock._

_  
When they got to the bottom, Ash could make out a slight silhouette of Brock. Ash ran over, and laid Dawn down. Happiny had apparently called out trying to help Brock with Soft-boiled._

_  
"Hapeenee!" The pink pokemon was startled at their arrival._

_  
"Happiny, we're going to have to help Dawn before we can help Brock. I need you to pull out Brock's first aid kit." Happiny saluted and immediately ran over to the pack pulling out the large metal case._

_  
Ash looked at Dawn, and explained as he pulled out the alcohol.  
"I'm going to need you to trust me. This is going to sting all over your leg but it's necessary unless you want a serious infection."_

_  
Dawn weakly opened her eyes. "I trust you."_

_  
Ash took out a medical cloth and covered it with the chemical. He then dabbed it on Dawn's leg, every time the cloth made contact Dawn constricted slightly and squinted her eyes harder than they were already closed. Ash realized the gash did not stop at the edge of her short skirt._

_  
"Forgive me," Ash lifted up the left side of the skirt and found more of the gash, he again dabbed the cloth._

_  
"Okay now I can bandage you up." Ash pulled out the field dressings (medical bandage) and then pulled out more of the medical cloth. He took out the Vaseline as well. He scooped some Vaseline and smeared it on the cloth._

_  
Ash laid the strip over the gash on her leg.  
"I need a lift of some sort," Ash took his backpack (using as a makeshift jack) to prop Dawn's leg in the air so he could encircle the bandage around her leg. He spiraled around two times to make sure it was secure._

_  
"All done Dawn," Ash let down her leg, then he pulled out her sleeping bag. Unrolled it and then picked her up and placed her on it._

_  
"Thanks Ash, you should be a pokemon nurse." Dawn made a compliment-joke._

"_No Thanks, if there's a female version of Brock out there, I'd definitely not want to."_

_The two laughed._

_

* * *

  
_Dawn only could think back to this event, now she was only wishing the tunnel, Ash carried her through was longer.

_I should get back home. I have no intention on getting pneumonia._ Dawn got up and recalled her Empoleon. She walked slowly back under a tree covered path.

When she reached home, her Mom was at the table reading a newspaper and a cup of coffee was beside her, the Glameow was near the fireplace.

Dawn's mom looked up, "Dawn, you look terrible. What is it?"

"Nothing. I guess I shouldn't have been out in the rain," Her mom knew she was lying but tried not to push the issue. She knew she was mature enough to handle the situation on her own.

"I'm going to freshen up," Dawn placed down her hat, she then walked towards her room, she pulled out another set of the black and pink clad outfit she loved so much.  
She then went to her bathroom to shower.

She turned the knob on hot-warm; she felt her nose clogged from being out there in the freezing rain. Her hair was in locks. She always hated these problems.

_Thank god for Sunsilk®,_ she thought as she looked upon her whole array of the Sunsilk® shampoo clinically proven to take care of every female hair problem.

Dawn had unclipped the two hair pendants that were clutched to her hair on the sides.  
Dawn took off her blouse/mini-skirt ensemble and was left in her underwear, as she checked the shower water one more time. She then took off her bra and then her underwear and stepped in.

Dawn was already beginning to feel better as the warm water relaxed her. But more was on her mind still.

_I wonder what Ash is doing right now. Last time I saw him on T.V. he was facing off against Steven Stone and winning. Maybe he's lying back in a hotel with Pikachu, congratulating each other if they won something. I hope he's happy, even if he is with another girl. No, Ash isn't with another girl. Last time I heard from him he was actually breaking up with May._ _He did tell me she changed a lot before she left for Johto with Drew. And it took him a while to realize how she became shallow. Must've been Drew's doing; never liked him anyway._

_  
_Dawn took the body wash scrubber and yanked the Old Spice® body wash off the shelf. She began to scrub herself, the scent wafted into her nose at the showerhead.

_This reminds me of that day…_

* * *

_It was raining hard; Dawn was running away from a dark purple haired trainer. She was crying as she ran trying to hold back her sorrow when she saw a black and yellow clad trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder, in the distance ahead of her._

_  
"Dawn, what is it?" Ash called out to her as she ran towards him._

_  
"Ash, Paul's after me!"_

_  
"Paul? I thought Paul hated us?"_

_  
"No, not for that!" Dawn ran into Ash and embraced him as she merely crashed into him. She was again in his chest, and smelled the Old Spice® body wash he was using. Ash would've usually pushed her off, but this appeared too serious for him to do that._

_  
Paul had caught up to them with his Honchkrow flying beside him. _

_  
"Dawn, let's finish our match!" Paul yelled at her._

_  
"Paul, cool it! If she doesn't want to keep battling that's her choice!"_

_  
"No! Her pathetic pokemon need to be shown what true power is!"_

_  
"Ash!" Dawn looked up to him. "He was abusing Pachirisu! He's in terrible condition!"_

_  
"You beast!" Ash clenched his fist at Paul. Dawn moved off to the side. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and stood sparking, ready to strike Honchkrow. _

_  
"That Pachirisu is a lost cause, it's better off dead."_

_  
"The only things better off dead, is the one who thinks another is better off dead!" Ash pushed Dawn off and was now staring at Paul straight._

_  
"Step aside and your Pikachu won't be joining Pachirisu six feet underground!"_

_  
"You sicken me Paul," Ash turned around to Dawn. "He isn't worth the trouble; he will never change his opinion at this rate. Heck I only think it got worse."_

_  
"Turn around or you and your girlfriend are going to have both of my shoes up your asses!" He taunted both of them._

_  
"Forget it Paul, fighting won't solve anything, that's why pokemon are still fighting." Ash and Dawn walked away and went inside the nearby pokemon center._

"_Pikachu!" Pikachu took a moment to taunt the Dark Bird pokemon by making the loser symbol on his forehead, he then ran to the catch up with his master._

_  
When they sat down after putting their pokemon in the service trays, Dawn began to apologize._

_  
"Sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable," Dawn look towards him._

_  
"Huh?"_

_  
"You know, when my head was in you know where, I just was over my head scared."_

_  
"No problem Dawn, but I will have to ask you to not do that again."_

_  
Dawn smiled, "Promise."_

**What do you think? Cute? Heroic? Semi-Romantic? Constructive critiscism is always welcome. You'll noticed the first six chapters are already up so if you are going to read em all leave a comment (plz) on the last chapter you read.**

* * *


	2. Encouragment takes you high

**Cool you liked it enough to stick around for another chapter! RxR and please enjoy...**

* * *

Dawn crashed down on her bed her hair spread out on the bed showing off her beauty. Dawn was now feeling a lot better, physically at least. Her mom had apparently made her a cup of hot chocolate and it was on the desk next to her bed. She picked it up and sipped on it.

_Hope I don't let my looks slide just because I'm in a depressing state. I don't think my hair could take that kind of abuse._ Dawn laughed that off; she was always concerned how she looked. She still was very trim, and now after having puberty, she actually had the hourglass figure now that she had always envied of her friend May. Except the base was still a bit larger than the top, that was something about her appearance she hated.

_Is the reason Ash was interested in May was her hourglass? No, Ash always looked at the inside of somebody, not their appearance. Okay maybe he can judge by looks a little. I remember when Brock told me that one girl he drooled over in the beginning of his journey. That was actually pretty funny, but he's matured since then, that was 11 years ago. Maybe I should ask Mom for advice on this._ Dawn got up from her bed and straightened her dress out. She went to the kitchen with the hot cocoa her mom made for her.

"Hey Mom," Dawn sat down.

"Yeah Dawn?" Her mom folded up her newspaper she was checking.

"There's been a guy on my mind recently, that I have feelings for,"

"Ash, right?"

Dawn was surprised as she almost fell back in her chair, "How did you know!"

"Well I narrowed it down, you've met with 5 different guys on your journey; Ash, Kenny, Damian, Paul, and Lucas. You've already told me you had a crush on Ash once a while back, you were getting annoyed at Kenny's constant 'Deedee,' you and Lucas showed no signs of love, just a strong friendship. Damian was an annoyance with his whole 'I fine you a million bucks', and how he always wanted to rush ahead. And I already knew how cruel Paul is, so yes; it was easy."

_She's good, _"In any case you got it right, yeah but I don't know what to do."

"Are you talking about what you should do about your relationship with him?"

"Yeah,"

"Give yourself a minute to think,"

"Um, Okay," _I could go visit him, call him up to a battle check and see who's stronger. He's never turned down a battle, except for Paul that one time. _

"Mom, I figured out what I need to do, I'm just wondering if I _can_ do it."

"Ah, you're afraid of his reaction."

"Yes,"

"Dawn, there's no shame in trying."

"I know, but I can't swallow it."

"You know what your father once taught me, when he was still alive?"

"No,"

"Well once a while back before we were married, we had a real argument. I was actually planning to leave him, but you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He packed up and went with me,"

"Come again?"

"Your father wouldn't let me leave, heck it was a week after our fight did he give me this." Dawn's Mom raised her finger to show her engagement ring.

"Yeah you got a valid point," Dawn looked up with a confident expression proudly hung on her face. "I will find Ash, and try my best to make him love me the way I do."

"That's my girl," Dawn's Mom lifted some yellow straps to reveal a large cylindrical pack that she had apparently just bought not too long ago. It had many pockets and a black ring situated on both ends to give it a little style.

"Wow," Dawn grabbed the pack after her mom lifted it to her, "Thanks Mom."

"Check inside the side pocket."

"Huh?" Dawn rummaged through the pocket to find a ticket that clearly stated "Flight to Saffron city from Jubilife at 3:30."

"I knew that this day was coming Dawn, when you were in the shower I ordered the ticket online and it printed it out."

Dawn ran up to her mother and put both arms around her as she began to cry in joy, "I see how much he means to you now, do not let the eighty bucks for that ticket go to waste okay Dawn?"

Dawn knew this was a joke-slash-encouragement. "I promise mom, no need to worry."

"Before today, I simply would've responded 'that's when I worry the most' but I see the truth, and willpower in you eyes. Now you better hurry, you've got two hours before that plane takes off and I'm not sure your Rapidash can go over sixty miles an hour." Right about after she said that, did the rain stop.

Dawn wrapped her scarf around her neck and picked up the pack.

"Goodbye Mom."

"Bye Dawn." At that Dawn threw a decorated poke ball with the emblem of a flare as the switch. A large and most beautiful fire horse appeared, and licked Dawn on the face before she got on her back. Dawn wrapped her arms around her bareback stallion and she began to pick up the pace, before another moment, the two disappeared, towards the colorful aura that arched ahead of them as if they were chasing the rainbow.

_Good luck…_ Her Mom thought, she stepped back inside.


	3. Whatever you like

**Chapter 3, some present shippyness and a little bit of city life. Pleas again RxR and enjoy.**

* * *

It was misty in the City of Saffron; a new coliseum had been constructed for a tournament of any trainer who had the guts to show up.

A single trainer wearing one of his favorite outfits; a gray and black vest, walked out of the coliseum. He had just beaten a tough trainer named Buck, but he made him look like a fool ever doubting his power. On his shoulder rested a mouse pokemon by the name of Pikachu. He was in an uppity mood, and Ash decided it would be best to calm him down with the routine he's been doing after every battle they've had this week.

Not even a mile away, a coordinator was driving a shuttle to the center of the city. She looked out the window, she had just landed from a plane she had taken from Jubilife. Her beautiful hair drifted slightly in the soft breeze caused by the open window of the bus she was in.

The city was calm and relaxed as the mist loomed slowly, carelessly, and lightly over the city streets.

The Coordinator had realized what her stop was, and took her pack, and removed herself from the bus.

Not even a quarter mile away the trainer, and his Pikachu were walking towards her.

_Is that possibly?_ Dawn's heart began to race as the silhouette began to fade as the real image appeared.

"Ash?"

The trainer looked around wondering where that familiar voice was coming from, he jerked his head until he saw the navy blue hair, and the pink and black outfit he remembered her wearing.

"Dawn?"

"Ash!" Dawn ran up to him, they embraced in a friend hug although Dawn wish it was more.

"How long has it been Dawn?"

"A year Ash," _The hardest years of my life. _While Dawn was holding Ash, both of them notice Ash was a head taller than her now, and she could feel the pecs that bulged from under the vest and undershirt. She loved the feel of it, even though she did not want to be suspicious of her feelings, she wasn't letting go until Ash broke the hug. In about 15 seconds time Ash did just that.

"Wow, time flies huh?"

_Not when your hearts broken, _"Yes it does," She lied.

"Well we should celebrate then, I'm in the mood for a drink."

"Ash, I know you're twenty-one, but I'm only nineteen, I can't walk into a bar."

Ash began to walk to a close by bar's door, "No worry, the bartender inside is a good friend of mine. He'll let it slide, but I don't think he wants you getting drunk."

"Wow, thanks Ash." Ash then grabbed the door knob and turned the door. The bar was utterly impressive, large TV's; probably in high depth displayed pokemon battles in the happening. The Bar itself was surrounded by draping walls of water, the room was a little dark but blue lights came from the ceiling, the song 'Sweet Child O' Mine' played in the background.

Ash and Dawn walked up and took a seat next to each other at the bar. Pikachu jumped on the counter and curled up to the side of Ash.

"Hey Tom," Ash beckoned the bartender; the man was bald with a short beard and mustache. He wasn't fat, but he did have a small gut, he wore a baggy cackie pants that obviously hid his legs well. His shirt was a black tee with a thick gray line across the upper torso giving it a simple look.

"Ash, nice to see you, I saw you battle on the Plasma." Tom responded,

"Thanks, how did I do?"

"You showed Buck where he belongs, in the dump."

"Sounds like I did well,"

"Who is the pretty girl?" He looked over to Dawn, she blushed "Girlfriend?"

"_Good_ Friend,"

"She 21?"

"That's never stopped you for a friend?"

"True, but you know my rule; she can only have up to two drinks."

"No problem," Ash pulled out his wallet which actually had quite a bit of cash.

"Tom, you know my drink."

"Yep, one Heneiken® coming right up." Tom turned around and pulled out the green beer bottle with a red star over the name. Ash put the three bucks in front of him, and Tom happily accepted the money.

"So what would you like Dawn?" Ash looked to her, "Anything under a hundred."

Dawn observed that he was apparently a lot richer from being the pokemon master he was. But she didn't want to be rude, "I've always wanted to try an Appletini."

"Appletini is eight-fifty," Ash slid the money to Tom and he gave the fifty cents in change.

Tom began to work on the Appletini immediately. He took out the bottle and got out the fruit to be sliced and slid on the glass. He dropped in two ice cubes and poured the bottle.

"There you go," Tom slid the finished alcoholic drink to Dawn.

Ash turned his head to her, "So Dawn, what are you doing here in Kanto?"

Dawn shifted her head over to him, "I thought it's been a while since I've seen you and I thought it would be time."

"Yeah, I thought you'd never get over whatever happened last year."

* * *

_There was snow falling on the ground. Dawn, May, and Ash were all at his house for the Christmas, tomorrow was Christmas, and tonight Gary was hosting a Christmas Eve party and a roundup of all of their friends. _

_It was getting dark, the three of them had slipped on their winter wear so they wouldn't freeze when walking across the town._

_Hours later they had joined the party, they all sat down with their friends as they went on talking. Misty, Dawn, Soledad, and May were all at one of the tables setup all having some hot cocoa._

_"So, May you've recently gotten back from the years of traveling with Drew and the other guys you've met." Misty brought up._

_"Yeah," She replied._

_"Do you like any of them?" Dawn asked hoping for her to say yes._

_"I used to, but Brendan was too focused on winning a match, and Drew's ego always got in the way for him to be the caring type I was hoping to find in him."_

_"That stinks, out loud." Soledad added,_

_"Yeah I was hoping some guy on my journey would pay attention to me than they did." May slouched back in her chair as she gulped some of her drink._

_"Which leads it to you Dawn," Misty turned to her._

_"Huh?" Dawn knew what she was talking about really._

_"You know, who do you like?"_

_"Do I have to answer?" Dawn tried to wedge out._

_"Come on girl," Misty pursued, "You've had to like some boy in your journey."_

_"Okay this is starting to feel very uncomfortable," Dawn looked down at her cup._

_"Come on, I've already said I like Tracey, Soledad has a crush on Lucas, who's your crush?" Misty cornered her with that._

_"Okay fine, I like-"_

_"Hey May," Ash's voice rang, all the girls stopped then and there, Over in the other corner of the room, Damian, Lucas, Gary, Tracey, Brock, and Brendan were smirking at the event knowing what was coming._

_"Yes Ash," May replied. Before more could be said Ash went in for a kiss and the two of them had opened their mouths and it looked like their tongue's were moving around._

_Dawn was utterly shocked at the event, Ash had just shown that he had feelings for May that she had no problem giving back. The cup slid out of her hand and broke on the floor._

_"Oh, god!" Dawn couldn't hold back the embarrassment of what just happened. Even Ash and May broke the kiss at the crack of the glass._

_After the mess was clear out, Dawn had moved herself to the second floor balcony, where she could overlook Ash and May's passion. The thing that had brought tears to her eyes. Desperately trying to hold them back, Misty had gone up to join her in the event._

_"Dawn, you like Ash don't you?" Misty asked,_

_"That's obvious right?" Dawn dropped her head._

_"It was obvious the moment your cup dropped," Misty continued,_

_"I knew I should've approached him earlier about my feelings," Dawn began to weep silently._

_"We all make mistakes Dawn," Misty put her left hand on Dawn's shoulder._

_"But I was going to tell him after tonight, which was my plan, so we'd be spending Christmas together as a young couple."_

_"That's even if he likes you back. I don't think he would've accepted your offer anyway," Those words pierced like a nail, "Don't get me wrong Dawn, there's nothing wrong with you, but he obviously likes May more."_

_"Then why try anymore?" Dawn couldn't hold back tears anymore._

_"Dawn, do you know the chances of them staying together?"_

_"The odds are stacked against me Misty, Ash talked about May a lot when I was around. And from how Brock described their relationship they sounded like the perfect couple."_

_"So, what? If they really do love each other in the end of all things, they should be allowed to be together. If they don't then you may have a shot later on, but you'll have to accept the fact that they are together right now, and move on."_

_"…I can't,"_

_"Dawn, you're gonna have to."_

_"It's just too hard,"_

_"Life is hard, life is like a river. Ever changing as it flows, every day is a struggle to stay between the shores, chance the rapids, and tackle the tides, and you'll be alright. Don't stop your voyage until you reach your destination, or when the river runs dry."_

_"I know you only mean good, but…" Dawn stood up and ran out the door without her winter wear. Tears running down her face, none of the words, however hard they were pushed; actually sank in._

* * *

Dawn had finally let the words sink in. She knew what they meant, and she knew what the river was going through now, a rapid.

"So what did happen?" Ash asked.

"We were just arguing, there's no reason that I should avoid you. I just was really upset and I went back to visit my Mom." She tried to cover up, and get her out of the tight spot.

_I may not be good at telling when one is lying, but I know she is. I shouldn't push her, I just saw her again. _Ash resolved his mind conflict in his mind; he took another sip of his beer. It was staring to lose its cold taste which every beer drinker loved.

Dawn tried some of her Appletini, and actually found it to be pretty good. She wanted the drink to last so she tried not to swallow it down.

"So I heard from Misty that you and May broke up?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, a month ago, she has changed, not in a good way either. You don't know how long I had been waiting to kiss her like last Christmas."

"Let me guess, about when I met you?"

"Exactly, but I could never pull myself together until a year ago when I knew too much longer and I would never have her."

"So about that she's changed?"

"That too, she used to be such an emotional and amazing girl. Now, she's a hollow shell. She became a second Misty; you don't know how much I wished Misty would have just shut up sometimes."

Dawn laughed, "So do you still have feelings for her."

"No, between her and I, it's gone, no coming back teary eyed sorry. Just gone, never to come back, kinda like a freight train, yesterday. And after that breakup I don't think our friendship will return either. We both said things we regret, but I'm not strong enough now to face that factor."

"Wow, the kind of things I thought I'd never hear from you Ash."

"So I've changed too huh?"

"In a good way though, you've really matured, I can tell by how you're reacting to this."

"Thanks Dawn." They remained silent for a little while when Ash brought back their conversation. "So Dawn, what have you been up to lately?"

"I tried the Sinnoh Grand Festival again. I lost in sixteenth place,"

"Sixteenth? How did you do so badly?"

_If he only knew, _"There are people out there better than me,"

"Is that so?" A challenging tone came in Ash's voice.

"You wanna battle me right?" Dawn smirked.

"A one-on-one, contest battle," when he said that; 'Sweet Child O' Mine' had ended, and then another song came on.

"Hey Jill, you know the whole suggardaddy they be trciking those girls!" The speakers ringed.

Ash, and Pikachu's ear peaked, "Dawn, have you heard this song before?"

"It's Rap."

"yeah but it kicks ass," Ash then got lost in th song "Whatever you like" by T.I.

"Man, that's a great song." Ash commented

"It's rather perverted isn't it?" Dawn commented.

"Yeah but doesn't mean I'll ever do it. In my own idea, I forget the Lyrics (when they're perverted.) And rythym to the beat."

"I guess that makes sense, but you said the lyrics so how did you forget?"

"I say them, but that doesn't mean I actually mean them."

"So," Ash brought up trying to change this repitive discussion, "About that battle…" he smirked a devilish grin.

_I just got here, I'm not in the mood for an adrenaline rush right now. _"How about tomorrow?"

"But-"

Dawn leaned forward, and placed two fingers from her right hand and put them over Ash's mouth. He immediately stopped talking and his face was blushing from what Dawn was doing.

"Please Ash," Dawn asked. "Tomorrow, I promise." Dawn winked at him and then slouched back again.

Ash submitted, "Okay fine, but definitely tomorrow." Ash crashed back in his seat again, Dawn closed her eyes smiling, "Thank you."

* * *

**Okay I know what your thinking, it was originally written with Ash and Pikachu dancing to Soulja Boy but I thought it would be retarded now. So I changed it to my favorite current rap song. And yes Ash's stance on rap music is excatly how I see it. **

**Oh and if anyone noticed I have made some of the refrence country songs when they talk**

**Chapter 2 Dawns Mom used "Go with Her" By Toby Kieth**

**In this chapter Misty used "The River" by Garth Brooks**

**And Ash used "Gone" By Montgomery Gentry**

**Thought I'd point that out**


	4. Friends make you laugh

Ash and Dawn walked down the bright and lit up street of Saffron city. Dawn moved a little closer to Ash than he felt comfortable with. Although he didn't want to bring it up because he didn't even know if she was doing it on purpose, thereby he didn't want to look like an idiot.

Saffron city was now very impressive and probably only second to LaRousse. Although there weren't moving sidewalks, there were escalator bridges that would allow people to cross the street without stopping traffic. Also many satellite imagery maps at the bridges that people could use to help them on their destination.

"So Dawn, although this may look impressive, I'm sure you haven't seen LaRousse city right?"

"Isn't that where Drew lives?"

"Yeah I think, May's visiting him right now actually. They're going to both be here for my match tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, guess who I'm facing?"

"I'm dumbstruck, who is it?"

"Paul,"

"The Paul we know?"

"No the twenty foot lumberjack Paul Bunyan, with his blue ox named Babe.-Of course it's the Paul we know."

"Sorry my mind is a little off right now?"

"How come?"

"I don't know actually," She lied, even if it was one drink she never had alcohol before and she was tipsy.

"Figures, well the hotel is right over there so you'll be able to unpack; luckily I accidentally order the two bed. I have a poker meet with Damian, Lucas, Brendan, and Tracey in an hour, so I can't stay around."

"Your enjoying the freedoms of an adult, aren't you?" Dawn smiled as she said that.

"What can I say; poker with a few rounds of good beer is relaxing." Ash shrugged, and Pikachu did the same.

"Wait Pikachu, you drink?"

"Pikachu!" He tried to communicate.

"He doesn't drink much, he'll have a sip like once a night but he's not an alcoholic." Ash looked to his shoulder, where his best friend situated himself. Ash scratched Pikachu's chin with his index finger.

"Okay I guess that's understandable,"

"We have to cross this bridge to get to the hotel," Ash changed the subject.

They stepped on the escalator, some college guys were leaning on the side of the bridge obviously checking girls out as they passed by, they whistled to Dawn.

Dawn blushed but Ash paid no attention as they continued on.

When they finally made it to the room, Dawn dropped her bag.

"Ash can I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead," After Dawn went into the bathroom a showerhead sound could be heard. Even though Dawn had taken a shower only about six hours ago, her constant worry about her appearance that forced her to take another, especially now that Ash was around.

Ash crashed on the bed that had apparently been remade by the hotel service, also there was a whole wad of fan-mail on the desk in the middle of the two beds.

Ash figured he had noting better to do until Dawn got out so he took off the heavy duty rubber band and opened up the many letters.

_Dang, you were amazing against Buck today, can't wait to see you face off against Paul tomorrow, and show him what real training is all about._

Some of the fan-mail from girls read like:

_You and your Pikachu are so cute._

And his favorite was one that read:

_Pikachu, Heracross, Crawdaunt, Garchomp, Lucario, and Charizard. Your team is a true sign of power for sure._

When Dawn came out of the bathroom, Ash propped himself up and actually noticed her figure.

_Seems like adolescent growth finally kicked in for her, wait why the heck am I looking at my friend like that!_ Ash mentally slapped himself.

Ash then checked the time.

"Holy crap Dawn, you were in there for forty-five minutes," Ash physically slapped himself.

"And you didn't notice the time?"

"I was busy reading my fan-mail, I have only fifteen minutes to get to my poker meet, and we usually get there about ten minutes ahead of time to set up anyway!"

"Oh, Sorry...?"

"No time!" Ash grabbed one of the hotel room keys and slid it in his pocket and then dashed out the door.

Dawn figured that she might as well watch T.V. as she would wait for him to come back in a few hours.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Ash dashed across the massive hotel. The Lobby was like one of a Casino, with slots in one area, a whole array of Craps tables in another. Ash dashed across the bet room with the football game that was on the big T.V. with the many leather chairs. And then he finally made it to the Poker room where Damian, Lucas, Brendan, and Tracey were beginning to set it up.

"Sorry I'm late," Ash panted.

"No matter, we just got here actually."

Later when the game was in play, Ash brought up Dawn.

"Actually guys, Dawn just showed up today, and I'm sharing my room with her."

"Oh that doesn't sound right." Lucas joked.

"N-Not like that!" Ash blushed.

"Yeah, unless you're willing to pay her a million bucks," Damian joked. Lucas, Brendan, and Tracey tried to hold back from laughing but it wasn't long until they all broke out slamming the table. Even Ash couldn't help, but laugh himself.

"You know," Tracey started, "Usually Damian your whole 'a million bucks' thing is annoying, but that was the perfect way to use it."

"Gosh that is rich though, I would pay a million bucks to hear the joke again." Brendan said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Really?" Damian asked.

"No, just saying." Letting Damian's hopes down.

"To clear this all up," Ash started, "Dawn came today after my match, we talked for a while, and she apparently wants to stay to watch the competition."

"Yeah we know, but the way you said it left a chance for a joke wide open." Damian said.

"Guess your right, alright I call first," Ash placed down his hand that was a Straight Flush.

"Oh c'mon!" Brendan admitted defeat, so did Lucas, Tracey, and Damian. Ash slid the pile of chips his way.

"Guys, lets let Ash win, so he'll be able to pay Dawn for her services," Damian brought up as they all cracked up again.

Ash just looked at them, "This will never end will it?"

All of them smirked, "Nope."


	5. Forgetting screws events up

When Ash got back to the apartment, he found that Dawn was fast asleep in one of the beds. She was in the pajamas that she brought, and she was turned to the left with some of her hair laying over her face.

Ash looked at her for a moment, he actually found her to be adorable.

_Gosh, now that I'm not trying so hard to not pay attention to that. I'm even finding my friend to be attractive. Now I'm looking back to Sinnoh when I found her just another girl. I was so focused on May I wouldn't even look at Dawn like that. _Ash decided to end those thoughts for now and suggested to himself that he should get himself some sleep for tomorrows round.

Then Pikachu jumped on his head from his shoulder and pushed Ash's hat down. Pikachu was obviously playing as Ash tried to grab him. Pikachu jumped from his head to the bed and spread out his body as much as possible.

"Your not hogging a whole bed again, especially when we hav a guest" Ash grabbed the electric mouse with both hands and shook him wildly. The rodent pokemon gave him a slight shock so he'd let go as Pikachu then recaptured the bed and then jumped at ash, tackling him.

Ash fell back but used his arms to make sure he wasn't landing on his behind. He jumped up and picked up Pikachu once more and threw him by mistake; near Dawn. Pikachu landed on Dawn's bed up against her back. That's when Dawn turned over and was facing Pikachu. Her arms moved over the yellow pokemon and held him in.

Pikachu was now under the predicament of being held tight by Dawn; he couldn't even begin to get out of it without waking her. Kind of Ironic because all of that noise from didn't wake

Ash however found victory in this. "I win Pikachu,"

Pikachu sighed. Then Ash went to sleep.

In the morning, Dawn woke up in the predicament, as she found an electric pokemon asleep in her arms. She looked to Ash's bed where she found that he was missing.

_Must be training already,_ She thought. She slipped out of her bed wanting not to wake Pikachu.

After a quick shower, she found Pikachu awake waiting on her.

"Say Pikachu, I noticed where you were." Dawn fastened her bracelet.

Pikachu looked down as if he had failed her, "Pikachu…"

"It's okay," Dawn smiled as she rubbed his head. Dawn in fact, enjoyed having Pikachu there. But she wasn't going to begin to say that.

Pikachu lead Dawn to where Ash was obviously training. It was a certain facility inside the hotel that had a blue-padded floor. Ash's Garchomp, and his Lucario were facing off in pitch combat. Garchomp appeared to be winning. While Heracross, Charizard, and Crawdaunt watched on the sidelines.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere! Garchomp defend!" Lucario quickly prepared a shining blue ball; it was launched at Garchomp who put his wing up to defend against it. When the aura crashed into the wing; Garchomp was pushed back a little but the energy from the attack was gone.

"Excellent work my friend. Now let's try a focus blast." Lucario began to prepare the blast.

"Ash?"

Ash shifted his head to see his good friend. "Ah you finally woke up; I guess you were surprised about Pikachu's presence?" Lucario's focus blast dissipated when he took notice of the coordinator approaching with Pikachu.

"Actually yes."

"It was actually pretty funny; Pikachu and I were roughhousing when I threw Pikachu accidentally in your direction. You twitched when he fell next to you; you actually pulled him in during your sleep."

Dawn slapped herself, "Sorry Pikachu," she realized she was part of the problem as well.

"Pika!" Pikachu accepted her apology.

Dawn tried to redirect the conversation, "I didn't know you had a Lucario, or Garchomp."

Ash smirked, "This is kind of funny too, I was training Crawdaunt and Charizard in Coronet two years ago when I saw Riolu (or Lucario) running from a small group of Gible. They were trying to attack Riolu with using dragon rage. Of course I stood up for him, Crawdaunt and Charizard made short work of them. I decided to capture the leader of the Gible, who is now Garchomp. When I said farewell to Riolu, he actually followed me. At first I thought he was just heading in the same direction, which was until he started tugging on my pantleg. I offered him the chance to come with me, he was overjoyed, since I didn't have a spare poke ball on me; Pikachu tagged along with him until we got back to a pokemon center."

"That's a cute story," Dawn complimented, Lucario was a little embarrassed from it. As Lucario turned around facing away from everyone else, out of embarrassment.

"Of course, Lucario doesn't like to be reminded of it, just because it dates back to a time he was helpless."

Dawn remembered this kind of event once before, it came a little late to her mind but she remembered. "That sounds a lot like how Paul found Chimchar."

"Infernape now; but yes, Lucario and him are actually really close friends,only natural right?"

Dawn thought of the fire monkey that once helped her and Ash out a long time ago back in Coronet. _I'll be looking forward to seeing him now._

"Hey Ash," Dawn asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have Infernape with you?"

"Actually, he will be here soon, since I'm facing Paul I might as well show him how great Infernape really is. Professor Oak is actually tending him reight now at the Lab. That way he's battle-ready when he gets here."

"That's cool, can't wait for the battle then."

"Neither can I, everyone has come such a long way since when I first got them, and I'm proud of every one of them. Speaking of which, Heracross will be heading back with Charizard to swap out for someone else as well.

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Then Ash's phone could be heard from his pocket, apparently a text message was sent to him. Ash pulled out his phone to see the message.

"Looks like Drew, Leaf, and May are in the parking lot."

"Really? Awesome!" Dawn was excited she couldn't hold back the idea of seeing on of her friends again. She rushed out the door of the Gym and headed down the hall right for the exit. And that's when she saw May and Drew. She didn't care for Drew that much.

May was in an ensemble of a Red tee-shirt, black denim shorts that were obviously cut a short space above the knee-cap. You could tell, they were cut because of the loose strings at the cut point were in a fuzz. She wore black socks that went up about a few inches and she had on red and white clad shoes.

Drew on the other hand was wearing a blue vest with a white undershirt, He had on full brown pants. He was wearing glasses, which probably meant that he was maybe a businessman now or something, because his eyes must have been damaged from looking at a computer too long. But there was also another girl with Drew, A girl Dawn also remembered, she had long brown hair, a blue tank top, blue tube socks with white sneakers, and a White hat that couldn't be mistaken, It was Leaf. Another friend of Dawn's, Dawn ran up to them.

"Hey Dawn! How's it going girl!" May and Dawn high fived and began rambling on girl talk that most men probably wouldn't understand. That was until Ash showed up trying to catch up with Dawn.

"Geez Dawn, you can run, why did you need a bike when we traveled, again?" Ash panted leaning forward putting his hands on his kneecaps to catch his breath.

Dawn winked at Ash with this, "oh you should know."

_What is she talking about? Then again, I don't understand half of what girls say in the first place. Why now?_ Ash scratched his head in wonder, then Drew started to talk to Ash.

"You missed it," Drew told Ash.

"Missed what?" Again Ash was confused

"The Wedding between Leaf and I, didn't you get my invitation?" Drew was upset.

Ash then realized something, "You didn't send it to Greenfield did you?"

"Yes I did, why?"

"Don't you know the competition switches locations every week?"

"Are you serious? I though you just got here today?" Drew mentally punched himself for being such an idiot.

"No I've been here all week actually, sorry I wasn't there though…" Ash felt bad for Drew, knowing he had wanted a friend of his there at the happiest day of his life.

"Can't be helped, just for heads up where the competition moving next week?"

"Alamos Town, they're going to use the beautiful contest hall for the final rounds of the tournament."

"Ah yes, prime location I guess, that and the Battle Tower in LaRousse."

"I heard something was damaged there, so the Tower is actually malfunctioned?"

Drew had a look of concern, "Yes, it was a minor terroristic threat, if you can call it minor. The energy routers were overloaded by the voltage only an Electivire could put out. Also there was a sudden attack of nature, huge vines started digging right through the building all over the place. It's a mess right now, and I'm really irritated about it whoever this maniac is, we'll find him; and bring him to justice." Drew tried to remain calm.

Ash could only nod to his statement, "Best of luck, and congratulations for your marriage with Leaf."

* * *


	6. Reunions are beautiful

**Final chapter of what I've already done, from here on out its updating when I get the chance. **

* * *

The crowd had filled the stands of the stadium, there were so many people there it put the Coliseum at Rome in its prime to a shame. The Battlefield below was a combination of a few terrains, sharp and jagged rocks bordered the edges of the field, while a large pool big enough for a Wailord to swim freely was in the middle. A Grass plains was what the majority of the field was made of while large Oak trees dotted the open field. Dawn, May, Drew, and Leaf sat in the front of the stands not wanting to miss a detail of the battles to be held..

A Massive screen was at one end of the stadium which the tournament round that would happen today. Some familiar and unfamiliar faces could be seen on the board. Ash would be the last to compete today against Paul. It also appeared that Lucas and Damian would have another battle of old rivalry ahead of them as well.

Dawn was eyeballing Ash who was having a laughing conversation with both Damian and Lucas as they awaited the rounds to begin.

Then from the middle of the pool, a Milotic shot out of the water with amazing gracefulness as it spun in the air reflecting light off it shiny scales creating a rainbow aura to dazzle the crowd. Holding onto her back was a very beautiful blonde thirty year old who was as famous as Ash was turning out to be; Cynthia.

Cynthia jumped off her Milotic and landed in front of the pool as Milotic splashed back in. A Bluetooth was on her right ear obviously being used as microphone, the crowd cheered in acknowledgement of the Sinnoh champion. Some of the men blew a whistle at her not that she could hear it.

"Hello everyone from all over Japan, welcome to the master challenge of the best trainers all over our nation is gathered to see who is truly the strongest! Today is the last day the competition will be located in Saffron and will then be moved to Alamos Town for the final rounds of the top eight. Today is the top sixteen, and I know your all looking forward to it."

The crowd cheered in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, now I hope everyone's bets are down because we're ready to begin the first round. In the blue corner: The champion of the Hoenn region for the past eight years and to this day, all who have dared to challenge his title have failed. He was also one of the few people to have back up their sighting of the legendary dragon Rayquaza. I give you; Brendan Birch from Littleroot Town!"

Brendan appeared on the screen as he took position in his box at one end of the stadium. He waved proudly as he looked to the crowd. Some of girls cheered out at the handsome gray haired boy who took pride in the fact that girls adored him and winked to the camera.

_Just the way I remember him, Brendan was always the one attract the girls. Come to think of it, he got more than Drew could ever hope for._ Dawn knew Brendan since shortly after her and Ash went their separate ways on their journey.

"In the red corner, a former coordinator who was once the third place winner of most of our regions. Out of that pursuit he took on a career as a trainer which he became the Sinnoh champion two years ago. I give you, Kenny Stalidowski!"

Dawn saw an old friend of hers who showed no signs of his younger self. His hair had been buzzed; his face had showed signs of change to be much more distinct and looked rather British. He wore a clad of a red vest and a black undershirt. He also wore red pants with a black belt.

Overall Kenny himself looked as if he had spent the last year in the middle of the wilderness. His rugged figure gave a sort of distinction that showed little to no signs of weakness. His eyes were of a solid black that made him look tougher than a first glance would show.

_Kenny! I haven't seen him in years! _But she could only relate back to why they haven't seen each other in so long.

* * *

_Dawn had made it back to Twinleaf town where she looked upon the fields once more. She was at the careless age of sixteen where her life was at a midpoint of adolescence, feelings for a certain boy had spiked beyond her imagination. A Glameow was napping on a porch railing nearby, Dawn recognized the Glameow immediately. She hasn't seen her since the last time she visited about a year ago. _

_"Hey there, Glammy!" Dawn waved to the cat, who gently lifted her head to her mistress's daughter._

_Dawns mom from inside heard her daughter, she grabbed her cup of coffee and ran out the door to see her coming up the road._

_"Hey Dawn! Where's Ash and the others?"_

_Dawn's faced dimmed as she responded, "Ash and Brock went their separate ways."_

_"That's depressing to hear," She responded as Dawn dropped her pack on the porch and laid back in one of the picnic chairs._

_"Well you actually have a visitor who's over by Lake Verity right now."_

_"Who is it?"_

_"Kenny, he knew it would be a while before you got back so he wanted to check out the lake."_

_"Okay I'll go see him then." Dawn figured a good friend from long back would help her mind off Ash. Besides, they were best friends anyway._

_Dawn walked over to Verity where she saw Kenny with a fishing rod out and a hat covering his weird hair placement that he always had tried to changed but always failed._

_He saw his best friend approach, "Hey Dawn."_

_Dawn was a little confused, "Don't you call me Dede?"_

_"I thought you hated that?"_

_"So you're gonna stop calling me that."_

_"Well Dede I think we matured beyond that point." Kenny teased her._

_Dawn gave him a little shove as she sat down next to him, "Hey that wasn't nice!"_

_"You know I'm joking with ya, but yes I decided to stop calling you that."_

_"About time…"_

_"Hey, I kinda thought was our inside fun right?"_

_"Yeah I guess, anyway Kenny why are you doing back here?"_

_"Well I think there's been a gap in our friendship I want to clear up with you."_

_"Okay, go ahead."_

_"First off, I want to apologize about not waiting up on you when it came to our journey. I was selfish and I went off on my own when we could've traveled together focusing more on coordinating and you wouldn't have to have waited for Ash's gym badges." He paused for a moment, "Also let the truth be told, that I like you Dawn…"_

_Dawn shocked after unexpectedly hearing this slightly jumped, "You do?"_

_"Yes but I feel that we shouldn't have a relationship." Kenny sighed a little._

_Feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment she responded, "Why not?"_

_"Because I prefer the way things are," Kenny looked to the lake, "After all what's better than a friendship like ours? Best friends since we were young and engaging in a relationship could tear it all apart if we break up in the wrong manner. I'm not willing to take that chance,"_

_"Wow Kenny, that's really mature of you." Maturity like that was hard to find in any boy except a few at her age. _

_"Thanks Dawn, however I'm going to have to ask you of a favor…"_

_More than obliged at the moment he responded curiously "What do you need?"_

_"Well, I'm leaving Japan soon, there's a war about to go on between North Korea and our own country and it's about to spark out, I need you to hold on to this." Kenny rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a necklace with only have of the ying-yang symbol._

_"Best friends?"_

_Dawn nodded, "Best friends." She put the necklace on and gave him a hug._

_"So you're going to fight in the war?" Dawn asked as she released the hug._

_"Yeah, my uncle was a soldier and I always looked up to him, almost as much as I looked up to my father. My uncle's Lieutenant of the fifty-fourth Sinnoh division, and I also think that being a soldier will really help me become a real man. I mean you know how in the past I've been a rather sissy boy sometimes?"_

_"Yeah…" She didn't like to tell him stuff she knows he didn't want to hear._

_"I want to cross over from that, I start basic training tomorrow and I'll be shipped off to fight In North Korea afterward."_

_Dawn was rather scared for him, "Well Kenny, knowing how you've matured; I know you'll do fine…"_

* * *

Dawn suddenly felt the yang necklace dangle around her neck, she knew the first thing she would do after this round was over. She owed it to him after all, for now; she'd cheer for him against Brendan.

"And now," Cynthia began, "Let the first battle of the last round in Saffron Stadium BEGIN!"


End file.
